We Got Along Great Afterwards
This episode takes place directly after Sana leaves for New York, from the perspectives of Tsuyoshi and the rest of the group. After she leaves, Akito balls his fist as though her leaving has had a great impact on him. However, he says he's just hungry, and after scolding him for building tension, they go out to eat. Tsuyoshi notes that Akito is now much more stable when he's with Fuka, and that they've grown closer. The next day at school, Akito and Tsuyoshi learn that there will be a pop-quiz later. Fuka rushes to him to give him all of the notes, despite that he says he's bound to sleep most of class anyway. Akito takes the test, and his teacher, Sengoku, expects him to fail due to him having just being woken up while sleeping in class. Another student, however, praises Akito incessantly over his successes, to his annoyance. Later that day, the group all goes to the movies, seeing a romantic film despite Akito's protests. However, Akito sees that Fuka enjoys it, so he tolerates it for her. Tsuyoshi and Aya both see how close Akito and Fuka have become, and they conclude that it's mostly because Sana is no longer around. When they go to school the next day, the teacher is surprised, and suspicious, that he passed the test with 98%. The same kid who praised him constantly earlier now does the same now, and Akito loses his patience with him. Sengoku punishes them both, and says Akito should stop hanging out with his girlfriend. Akito asks what his problem is with him and her. Akito and Sengoku stare at each other in silence for a long time, the entire class holding their breath. The dismissal bell suddenly rings however, and he dismisses class without saying anything else. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief, and get out as quickly as possible. Fuka says he was acting childish, but he insists that he was only defending himself. Fuka later jokes that maybe he has a crush on Akito, but as he sees him staring at them from the classroom window, he wraps his arm around Fuka to spite him. As they are at Ribon Park later, Akito and Fuka are suddenly approached by two reporters for Teen Net, a popular teen magazine. They ask to take a picture of them together, for a meager prize. They accept, and get numerous pictures of them, while Tsuyoshi and Aya only get one, which Tsuyoshi ruins by sneezing when it's taken. Tsuyoshi and Aya are devastated to see that their picture got published, but soon see that no one cares, because Akito and Fuka's is gaining all the hype, more hype, even than the news showing Sana and Naozumi coming home. While running down the hall with the picture, the boy who's been sucking up to Akito suddenly runs into Sengoku, who takes the picture. He's angry to see that he's gained such fame, and shows it to another one of the teachers, who only mentions that it's good to see Akito happy for once. Sengoku is not satisfied, and obtains Fuka's home number, to call the parents and tell them about it. Before the episode ends, it was shown that Sana and Naozumi had came back and tons of reporters surround them, asking them if they are going out. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Sengoku *Naozumi Kamura *Babbit Trivia *This is the only episode where the intro sequence is narrated by someone other than Sana; Tsuyoshi, who botches it horribly. Category:Episodes